Co-Captain
Co-Captain is the tenth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott scrambles to protect the people he loves, including Allison, who's beginning to follow clues about her family history. Meanwhile, Stiles is getting closer to solving the mystery behind Derek's family. Full Recap This episode picks up from the end of Wolf's Bane, with the lacrosse team celebrating another victory. As Scott searches for Stiles, he bumps into Allison. She tells him how well he did and how hard she cheered for him. In the locker room, Danny tells Scott he accepts his apology from elbowing him in Lunatic. Scott says he didn’t apologize, but he did pass to Danny for the entire game. When the team leaves, the lights go out and Scott finds Derek, joined by his uncle Peter. They try to convince him to join their Wolf Pack. Peter says he wants Scott to see his side of things and digs his claws into Scott's neck, enabling Scott to see Peter's memories. After having dreams of Scott, Allison wakes up and notices her necklace is missing. She decides to look in her car, when the garage opens. It’s her dad and Kate, who is trying to convince him to teach her the family trade. He tells her it’s not time yet and storms off, but Kate leaves a strange arrowhead for Allison to discover. Jackson, driving his car through an abandoned parking lot, is shocked when the car has some sort of trouble. As he goes to look at the problem, Allison’s father drives up and offers help with the car. As Jackson leans in to look at the problem, he gets a closer look at the scars on Jackson's neck. Scott and Stiles pull up, and offer Jackson Whittemore a ride to get help. Allison’s father takes whatever device he’d planted in Jackson’s car and leaves, claiming to have fixed Jackson's problem. As Allison and Lydia are hiking in the woods, Allison mentions that Jackson asked her to the winter formal before revealing that she knows that Lydia kissed Scott in the coach's office. Allison pulls out a bow and arrow to test out the arrow her Aunt Kate left her. It explodes upon impact with a tree. Back out in the abandoned parking lot, Jackson tells Scott to make him a werewolf. Scott tries telling him how hard out there it truly is for a werewolf, with Jackson claiming he can handle it. Jackson says that just because Scott has a hard time with his werewolf abilities doesn’t mean that he won’t know how to handle it. He claims that Scott has all the power in the world, but doesn't know how to use it. Out in the woods, Allison hears a noise and gives her bow to Lydia for safekeeping while she investigates. She accidentally uses a stun gun on Scott, who gives her back her necklace, claiming he found it at school. She hugs Scott, then walks away. Stiles sees his dad working late and gets him some whiskey, which he uses to intoxicate his father, in an effort to get information about the case. He finds out some useful information. All the people previously killed by the alpha had some connection to the Hale fire. The bus driver was an inspector fired for fraud. The video store clerk and guys from the woods were arsonists. He also finds out that Derek’s eyes blind the camera mugshots of himself. His father, under the alcohol, finally unveils in a sweetly touching scene how much he misses both talking to Stiles and Stiles’ mother. In his room, Scott gets a call informing him he will need to get an extension on his paper if he wants to pass the class. Allison visits Scott, and begins to tell him the suspicions she has about her family. They’re interrupted by Scott’s mother, who is going on a date. Needing more time to prepare, she has Scott head down to the door for her, but before he even turns the knob his wolf senses act up. Peter Hale is at the door, taking Scott's mom out on a date. Back in the locker room, Jackson is confronted by Derek. He convinces Jackson that he’ll turn him into a werewolf, and Jackson follows him eagerly. On their date, Scott's mom notices that Peter has missed the turn for the restaurant. In an effort to save his mother, Scott has Stiles rear end her car. Peter tells Scott he is truly impressed by Scott’s cunning, and reveals Derek's plans to kill Jackson. Derek takes Jackson to the Hale House and explains that everything he wants is inside. Inside, Jackson realizes he’s seen the house before in his dreams (possibly connected to Derek digging his claws into his neck). Jackson realizes that Derek is going to murder him and begs for his life. Derek explains that there’s a reason no one is there to protect him. Scott appears to save Jackson, and reveals his full werewolf form to him. Before they can face off, however, wolfsbane bullets riddle the house and hit Scott. Derek helps him escape, and then opens the door to a blazing white light. In the woods Scott passes out and awakens to find his boss, the vet tending to his wounds. Allison finally gets tired of waiting for Scott and responds to a text from Aunt Kate. In an underground facility, she reveals a captured Derek Hale in full werewolf form. Soundtrack *Foxy Shazam - "Unstoppable" :: Scene: Scott looks for Stiles after the game and runs into Allison. *Dan Deacon - "Wall of Death" :: Scene: Scott wakes up on the locker room floor after seeing things from Peter's perspective. *New Medicine- "The Takeover (Bonus Track)" :: Scene: Jackson rides his car. *Generica - "Can of TNT" :: Scene: *Alexi Murdoch - "Towards the Sun" :: Scene: Scott gives Allison her necklace and they hug. *John Pfiffner - "Miami Investigation" :: Scene: *Jamaica - "Short and Entertaining" :: Scene: Stiles pours his dad another drink. *Alexi Murdoch - "Through the Dark" :: Scene: Stiles's dad tell him he misses his mom; Scott and Allison sit on his bed trying to talk. *Methods of Mayhem - "Fight Song" :: Scene: Jackson's workout. *Dead Man`s Bones - "Lose Your Soul" :: Scene: Derek talks to Jackson; Scott leaves Allison in his room. *Those Dancing Days - "Help Me Close My Eyes" :: Scene: Allison dreams of Scott and looks for her necklace. *Mikky Ekko - "Who Are You, Reallly?" :: Scene: Allison first sees Derek as a werewolf. Video 500px|center Episode Guide Category:Episodes